1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a yo-yo, and more particularly, to a yo-yo which simultaneously provides a player with yo-yo play and ball-catching play.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a yo-yo is a toy which includes a fixed axle, a pair of disc-type bodies having an equal size axially fixed to both sides of the fixed axle in such a manner as to be spaced apart from each other at a predetermined interval, an elongated string connected at one end to the fixed axle and connected at the other free end to a gripping element, such as a slip knot. An uncut loop of the string is formed around the axle. For yo-yo play, a player ties the string's free end around his or her middle finger, grasps the bodies, and then throws it with a smooth motion in a state where the string is completely wound around the fixed axle. At this time, the axle spins within the loop, causing a gyroscopic effect to occur. When the player flicks his or her wrist as soon as the cord is completely unwound, the yo-yo goes up to return to its original position, while the string is again wound around the axle due to a repulsive force. The yo-yo has been widely used as one of amusement toys which children and adults all enjoy together, since it is not restricted in time and space.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 53-149699 and Korean Utility Model Registration Application No. 1986-018185 which have been filed by the same inventor as the present invention, respectively disclose ball-catching toys for allowing a player to easily catch a ball connected via a cord on a plate type support. Such ball-catching toys together with the yo-yo have been widely used as representative amusement toys.
However, such conventional toys have several disadvantages in that it is difficult to arouse continuous interest in the individual toys since they are restricted in playing methods, and they increase the financial burden by requiring the player to buy them separately.